gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maybe This Time
Maybe This Time, en español Quizá Esta Vez, es una canción interpretada por April Rhodes y Rachel Berry en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken. Es cantada antes de que el Glee Club decidiera incluir a April en el coro en reemplazo de Rachel. Originalmente es una canción de Liza Minelli del musical Cabaret. Esta es la primera canción interpretada por April Rhodes en la serie.Rachel tambien canto esta cancion en el auditorio para ensayar el musical Interpretacion thumb|294px|April cantando Maybe this time. April empieza a cantar para New Directions y se muestra que al mismo tiempo Rachel lo hace frente a Sandy para el musical que este dirige en realidad ellas no hacen un dueto solo se muestra la presentacion de cada una y a pesar de esto no se les ve juntas mientras April estaba en la sala de musica Rachel se encontraba en el auditorio. The Glee Project Esta canción fue cantada por Lindsay , cuando fue nominada para cantar ante Ryan , con sus compañeros Samuel y Hannah . Lindsay hizo una gran presentación por lo cual no fue eliminada. Letra April: Maybe this time, I'll be lucky, Maybe this time he'll stay Maybe this time, For the first time Love won't hurry away He will hold me fast I'll be home at last Not a loser, Ha Anymore Like the last time, and the time before Rachel: Everybody loves a winner April: So nobody loved me Lady peaceful, Lady happy That's what I long to be All the odds are, They're in my favor Rachel: Something's bound to begin April: It's gonna happen, Ha, ha Rachel: Happen sometime April: Maybe this time I'll win Rachel: 'Cause Everybody they love a winner April: So nobody loved me Rachel: Lady peaceful, Lady happy April: That's what I long to be All the odds are, they're in my favor Rachel: Something's bound to give in April: It's gonna happen, Rachel: Happen sometime April: Maybe this time Rachel (April): Maybe this time I'll Win (I'll..Win) April: Win!.. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal se refirió a la canción "Maybe This Time" interpretada por April y Rachel al mismo tiempo como "impresionante" y "un auge de la noche", escribiendo: "Fue como ver magia sucediendo delante de tus ojos. Sus voces se fundieron y crecieron en fuerza. La asombrosa presentación de April fue traída por la experiencia. Mientras que la inexperiencia de Rachel fue cautivadora por si misma." En contraste a Flandez, Mike Hale del New York Times sintió que la voz de Lea Michele en "Maybe This Time" no pudo competir con la de Kristin Chenoweth, comentando: "Se sintió como que debería haber habido una regla de piedad, así podían haberlo terminado antes de que tuvieran que cantar 'Everybody ....loves a winner ...'." Galería de fotos tumblr_m7qe0hcTJU1rc77oeo1_250.gif tumblr_m7qe0hcTJU1rc77oeo2_250.gif tumblr_m7qe0hcTJU1rc77oeo3_250.gif tumblr_m7qe0hcTJU1rc77oeo4_250.gif Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|Maybe this time - Liza Minneli. Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por April Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rhodes Not Taken Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Believability Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lindsay Pearce Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Canciones De Musicales